El Largo Camino a Mirkwood
by Beledien
Summary: La travesía de los elfos grises de Doriath hacia el este en la segunda edad, depara cosas nuevas a todos, especialmente a Thranduil.
1. Chapter 1

**Nota**: Los personajes, nombres y lugares pertenecen a la grandiosa creación del buen profesor Tolkien. Este fanfic sigue la tradición sobre la vorágine de historias traídas por los pelos, y yo también quiero colocar mi granito de arena al asunto. Cualquier queja a cerca de algún anacronismo o error me lo hacen saber, porque la segundo edad es como un rompecabezas para mí.

**El Largo Camino a Mirkwood 1**

"_Entonces Beleg salió y entró de nuevo llevando de la mano a la doncella Nellas, que vivía en los bosques y jamás iba a Menegroth. Ella tenía miedo, tanto de la gran sala con columnas como del techo de piedra y de los muchos ojos que la miraban…"_

_**Narn I Chin Hurin, Capítulo V, Túrin en Doriath.**_

Thranduil, recordaba bien ese día, cuando el reino de Thingol todavía existía oculto y protegido por el poder de Melian. Nellas era una de sus doncellas, la más joven, pero hasta ese día nunca se le vio en Menegroth. La joven doncella lloraba por la suerte del humano Túrin, algo que Oropherion no comprendía del todo.

Poco entendía el afecto que los elfos podrían guardar por los segundos nacidos. Él no simpatizaba con ninguno porque poco o ningún contacto tuvo con ellos. Beren vivía lejos y Thranduil era todavía un niño cuando el edain llegó a Doriath a pedir la mano de la hermosa Lúthien.

Ese día Nellas se marchó de Menegroth y no volvió más. También se marchó Beleg, quien le enseñaba a Thranduil y a Amroth el arte de la arquería, y si alguien hubiera previsto cual iba a ser su destino del arquero de seguro habría más de uno que hubiera evitado su partida. Otro motivo para no simpatizar con los edain.

—Majestad —dijo Galion interrumpiendo los pensamientos del rey —, Legolas ha regresado de las fronteras, parece que no trae buenas noticias.

—¿Dónde está ahora?

—En el comedor con toda la patrulla, el viaje ha sido agotador y como sabía que regresaría hoy, le preparé su comida favorita.

Thranduil sonrió, Galion estaba muy encariñado con Legolas y siempre veló por él desde que la ausencia de la reina.

—¿Desea que Legolas venga a dar su informe? Según me dijo las criaturas de Sauron se multiplican.

—Lo sé mi buen Galion —dijo Thranduil —hay una sombra que viene del sur y parece crecer cada día.

—Legolas piensa que deberíamos destruir Dol Guldur.

—Me temo que es más que solamente el lugar, la sombra no viene solamente de las ruinas, sino que proviene de más allá. Dile a Legolas que le veré en la biblioteca, quisiera hablar con él.

El mayordomo se fue y Thranduil dejó el salón del trono rumbo a la biblioteca.

Galion era de los nandor, de los elfos que se quedaron en el lado este de Ered Luin antes de la edades del sol. Ellos, eran al final de cuentas, teleri como los elfos sindar, simplemente había vivido en lugares distintos.

Thranduil encontró a Galion al este del río Lhún cuando varios elfos grises viajaban a nuevos territorios luego de la guerra de la Cólera. Oropher, no deseaba partir al oeste, al igual que Amdir. Además de Celeborn, eran los últimos elfos grises de la corte de Menegroth. Elrond, no se consideraba parte de ellos porque era parte noldor, parte edain y su educación fue dada por feanorianos. Naturalmente su simpatía y su identificación estaba más con Gil-Galad de los noldor, pese a ser descendiente directo de Lúthien del mismo rey Thingol.

Galion estaba sobre un árbol esperando que una manada de lobos que le asediaba se cansara y se fuera. A Thranduil le había intrigado que Galion contara solamente con un cuchillo corto como única defensa. Si bien los sirvientes de Morgoth habían perecido, todavía quedaban algunos orcos que huyeron de la destrucción, además había animales salvajes que podrían representar un peligro para un elfo solitario.

No le fue difícil al elfo de Doriath ahuyentar a los lobos. Una vez seguro Galion bajó y entabló una amistosa conversación con Thranduil. Le dijo que vivía en una pequeña colonia de elfos que viajaban al este, pero que se demoraron en uno de los varios bosques que existían en las tierras salvajes de Eriador.

—No tenemos un líder —dijo Galion cuando Thranduil le preguntó sobre el grupo de elfos al que pertenecía —. Viajamos al este a causa de las guerras. Somos alrededor de treinta elfos que estamos asentados en un bosque. Construimos una casa allí porque es un lugar seguro. Me enviaron al oeste para averiguar si venían más elfos. Les alegrará saber que hay más gente que ha sobrevivido esas batallas.

Esto último lo dijo observando el atuendo de batalla que usaba Thranduil. Un peto finamente elaborado, la larga espada al costado y el arco y el carcaj en la espalda.

Thranduil llevó a Galion con Oropher.

—Es bueno saber que no todo está deshabitado —le dijo —. Nosotros también vamos al este y si no te importa te acompañaremos camino a tu casa.

—Siempre será un honor para mí —dijo Galion haciendo una reverencia.

Caminaron varios días hasta llegar a la casa en el bosque de la que Galion les había hablado. Durante ese tiempo Galion le preguntaba a Thranduil todo sobre lo que había ocurrido en el oeste.

Cuando arribaron al asentamiento de elfos, encontraron que la mayoría de ellos eran nandor, pero para sorpresa de Thranduil, Nellas estaba con ellos. Le preguntó a Galion sobre ella como un tema para seguir conversando, y él simplemente le dijo que en sus incursiones al oeste le había hallado tratando de cruzar un arroyo sin mucho éxito.

—Harán unos cincuenta años —dijo el elfo —. Era como cualquiera de nosotros, pero he visto en su mirada recuerdos tristes.

A Thranduil no le costó trabajo intuir que aquello era debido a Túrin.

—Con todo, ella parece feliz aquí, porque no somos muchos y puede caminar libremente por los bosques — decía Galion —. Vamos, te llevaré con ella, a esta hora debe haber ido al arroyo para ver el reflejo de las estrellas en el agua.

—Espera, tengo que ayudar a levantar el campamento y organizar a los demás —le dijo Oropherion —. Hay muchas cosas por hacer.

—Eso se hará, no te preocupes —Galion tomó a Thranduil de la mano y le llevó con dirección al arroyo —. Se ve que ustedes los elfos sindarin están muy bien organizados, pero no hace falta preocuparse tanto, porque la casa del bosque es un sitio seguro.

Después de una corta caminata llegaron al río donde Nellas se mojaba los pies en el agua. Se sorprendió al ver a los dos elfos.

—No te preocupes —dijo Galion —. Soy yo. He traído a un amigo conmigo.

Thranduil y Nellas se vieron y desde ese instante él supo que su vida de ahora en adelante estaría ligada a la de ella.

**Nota:** Sí, ya sé que esta pareja no existió, es solo una historia AU, pero no es tan imposible y esta historia es un intento sobre como pudo haber sido. A ver como sale esta historia.


	2. Chapter 2

**Nota:** Como siempre es necesario anotar y dejar en claro que los personajes y lugares le pertenecen a la maravillosa obra del profesor Tolkien. Es mi segundo capítulo de mi historia traída por los pelos, siguiendo la moda de otras más sin pies ni cabeza. Si encuentran alguna inconsistencia o anacronismo me lo hacen saber para que yo aprenda, ya que es el único modo de mejorar.

**Capítulo 2**

Nellas era como cualquier otro elfo nandorin, una doncella cuya alegría estaba en ver florecer los campos en primavera, escuchar el sonido de los arroyos y pasear por los árboles de los vastos bosques de Eriador. Cualquiera de los elfos de los bosques le hubiera tomado por una de ellos, pero Thranduil no, él sabía bien de donde venía Nellas y aquellas memorias volvieron a su mente.

-Me parece que te he visto antes –dijoThranduil acercándose a la doncella como por inercia hasta quedar junto a ella frente a frente -. Creo que has estado antes en Doriath.

Nellas se sintió cohibida por las palabras del elfo y por su altura, porque la familia real de Doriath se distinguía por sobrepasar en altura a los demás.

-¿Vienes de la ciudad? –dijo Galion sorprendido.

-¿No eras tú una de las doncellas de la reina Melian?

-¿Conociste a la reina Melian? –Galion se mostró más sorprendido - Fabuloso. Entonces se conocían ya.

Ella sentía una mezcla de enfado y asombro, por un lado este elfo sinda venía a comentar sin reparos su origen, aunque el único presente fuera Galion, su buen amigo, pero por otro lado le sorprendía que un elfo de la familia real le prestara atención. No era que ella se sintiera inferior, para un elfo de los bosques esas cosas no tenían relevancia, pero Thranduil le miraba fijamente con sus ojos azules, como si estuviera observando una reluciente joya.

-No exactamente, yo pasé mi primera juventud en Menegroth y tú casi nunca visitabas la ciudad –Thranduil le dijo a Nellas -, pero recuerdo que una vez estuviste por ahí.

-No me gustaba Menegroth, un cielo de piedra sin estrellas –Finalmente habló Nellas apartándose de Thranduil y su voz se tornó sombría -, pero tu ve que ir una vez porque se me necesitaba. Ahora no quiero hablar de eso.

De pronto Thranduil recordó a Túrin y su corazón se ensombreció al contemplar la tristeza de Nellas cuando recordaba al humano, fue como si el encanto inicial se hubiese desvanecido y no dijo nada más.

Galion también vio la tristeza de la doncella y pensó en algo que decir para romper el silencio en el que los tres habían caído.

-¿Saben cuál sería una magnífica idea? –de pronto habló Galion como intentando cortar la tensión -. Deberíamos hacer una fiesta para celebrar nuestro encuentro con los elfos de Doriath. Ustedes pueden celebrar que se reencontraron o que finalmente fueron presentados.

-¿Una fiesta, así como así? –Thranduil no acababa de entender la lógica de los nandor.

-Por supuesto una fiesta, a la gente de la casa del bosque les encantará, lo tendrán todo listo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Thranduil le dirigió la mirada a Nellas, y ella simplemente se encogió de hombros.

-Hicieron una cuando llegué. Ya te acostumbrarás –dijo ella.

Thranduil el sonrió y ella le correspondió de igual manera. Fue un breve momento de complicidad que compartieron por un instante, pero luego un elfo sinda llegó.

-Señor Thranduil, su padre le llama.

-Voy enseguida –dijo al momento de marcharse -, supongo que nos veremos después.

-Sí, no iremos muy lejos –le contestó Galion mientras Nellas veía a Thranduil alejarse.

Cuando él volvió al campamento que los sindar habían levantado alrededor de la casa del bosque, Oropher se reunía con los elfos del bosque. Saludaron al joven elfo y se marcharon alegres.

-Thranduil, es bueno que estés aquí, he conversado con los elfos de este lugar y han acordado que nos acompañarán al este. Muchos sienten curiosidad por conocer aquellos territorios.

A Oropherion no le sorprendía, su padre tenía el carisma suficiente para hacer que la gente le siguiera, muchos laiquendi se unieron a su compañía al atravesar las Ered Luin, pero lo que siempre le sorprendía era que esta gente pensara que todo era idea suya.

-Ahora somos más, necesitaremos más provisiones para el viaje –dijo Thranduil.

-Puedo contar con que tú te encargarás de ello –dijo Oropher sin esperar una afirmación de Thranduil -. Hay otro asunto del que quisiera me mantengas informado.

-¿Los noldor? Ellos se desplazan por el norte, por lo que no creo que les encontremos. Además estamos en paz con ellos.

-No son los noldor no me preocupan por el momento. Verás, existen pequeños asentamientos de humanos en esas regiones, muchos son gente pacífica, pero han quedado también de aquellos que eran sirvientes de Morgoth.

-Muchos perecieron en la última batalla.

-Cierto, pero no todos, y tú sabes bien que los humanos se multiplican rápidamente. Este grupo de seguidores del señor oscuro también ha estado incrementando su número. El problema es que la llegada de los noldor a esos territorios ha provocado que estos hombres cetrinos se desplacen hacia el sur y al este.

-A los lugares donde nos dirigimos –dijo thranduil preocupado -. Eso será un problema.

-Exacto. Tú sabes que no se atreverían a atacar a los elfos, excepto si les superasen ampliamente en número, pero sabes que los humanos tienden a la maldad sean o no seguidores de Morgoth. Será imperioso mantener a la gente alejada de ellos y protegerles en caso de un intento de ataque.

-Vigilaré con una patrulla los al rededores y le enviaré un mensaje a la compañía de Amdir.

-Lo he enviado ya y ya he dispuesto algunos hombres para la tarea –Oropher se levantó de su silla mientras de dirigía a la salida -. De momento lo que quiero que hagas es que confraternices con los amables elfos de este lugar que han ofrecido hacer una fiesta por nuestra llegada. No podemos desairarles.

-Supuse que algo así pasaría -Thranduil sonrió y abandonó la tienda de su padre.

Para sorpresa suya, afuera los elfos ya habían encendido una gran fogata y estaban acomodando las cosas para la fiesta. Colgaron lámparas en los árboles mientras otros acarreaban toneles de vino y arreglaban una larga mesa. Le sorprendió ver que los elfos grises, siempre más serios que un elfo silvano, también cooperaban activamente en esta tarea.

Ahí estaban Galion que traía una canasta con manzanas y junto a él Nellas, que llevaba una guirnalda en las manos.

-¿Qué te dije? Es una gran idea hacer una fiesta –dijo Galion -. Yo no fui el único que pensó en ello.

-Me sorprende la rapidez con que has organizado todo esto –le dijo Thranduil.

-No fue difícil, además todos cooperan, por lo que el mérito no es solo mío, Nellas me ayudó a conseguir estas manzanas. Dame un poco de tiempo y prepararé un buen pastel con ellas.

-Es un buen tiempo para la cosecha –Nellas se acercó a Thranduil y extendió sus manos para colocar la guirnalda en la rubia cabeza de Oropherion. Él se inclinó y ella le coronó con bayas y hojas doradas -. Ten, es otoño y debemos estar acorde a la temporada.

Ambos se sonrieron mientras la música y las canciones comenzaron.


End file.
